


Just Hold me...Please?

by TheFanficDreamingAuthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Ice Skating, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficDreamingAuthor/pseuds/TheFanficDreamingAuthor
Summary: A bad day leaves Yuri Plistetsky in need of comfort. He's tired and all he needs is for someone to hold him and reassure him it will be okay.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 243





	Just Hold me...Please?

"Again! From the beginning!" Yakov's voice started booming out within the rink.

Yuri Plisetsky, 15-year-old figure skater was panting, hands on his knees as he tried to compose himself after going over his free skate for the eleventh time this afternoon, he was tired and he wished for this to be over soon.

"Yuri Plistetsky! Go over it again and this time keep your head high!" Yakov yelled again.

"Alright old man! I heard you the first time!" Yuri snapped back as he stood up and went to the center, getting into his starting position.

As Yuri began skating, he hoped Yuuri and Victor were here, but today was meant to be their day off. No matter how much Yuri pleaded for Victor to get his dramatic ass through the doors of the rink with a 'shaking his head in disapproval with a smile' Yuuri Katsuki following behind, he knew they wouldn't show up and he had to go through three more hours of training.

He wasn't mad at them. He was mad that he never had anyone to feel so safe around before.

His father left the second his mother got pregnant.

His mother ignored him throughout the first five years of his life.

He was practically raised by his Grandpa and the two saps that skate with the biggest amount of sap to exist.

...He still felt so alone...

Even back then, he had to carry everything by himself. He doesn't remember the last time someone cared to hold him tight and safely in a parental way. He doesn't remember the comfort of someone that loves him for who he is and doesn't leave him in the end.

"YURI PLISETSKY!" Yakov's voice yelled out again causing Yuri to stop his skating: "What was that?! You weren't going at the same pace as the music and your jumps were delayed! FOCUS!"

Yuri just stayed silent as he shook his head and went back to his starting position to go over his free skate all over again.

Whilst going over the routine for the rest of the afternoon; Yuri fought back against the burning behind his eyes as tears threatened to fall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri's legs shook as his feet ached badly once he removed his skates. New bruises started appearing as he packed everything and put on his team jacket over his black training shirt.

His eyes were still burning and they turned slightly red from holding in the tears for so long. Tears that wanted to fall from years ago.

It was getting too much...

_"No, no, and no. You need to stand up straight, no slacking. No prima ballerina will go on stage looking like a zombie in a skirt."_

_"You need to add more speed! Your jumps will be delayed and not in tune with the music if you skate around like a snail."_

_"Arms up, Yuri!"_

_"Spin faster!"_

_"CAN I JUST TAKE A FUCKING BREAK FOR A MINUTE!"_

_"You think Prima ballerinas stop mid-spin to suddenly gain an asthma attack?"_

_"Yuri, the competition is in a week! You still have much to work on!"_

_'Please...I'm tired.'_

Yuri didn't even notice that he was crying, just as he didn't realize that he was standing in front of Yuuri and Victor's front door.

He wasn't desperate...he wasn't.

Another tear fell in disagreement as he unconsciously began lifting a soft fist to the door.

He knocked three times and begged for this day to go by with no more crap for him to deal with. He was too tired.

Footsteps started getting louder and louder until the doorknob turned and light from within the house started shining at his figure outside.

"Yurio?" Yuuri's soft voice questioned softly.

Yuri looked up, letting the two saps before him widen their eyes worriedly as the tears grew visible and more started slowly falling down.

"Yuri is everything okay?!" Yuuri asked as he grabbed Yuri's face softly, his fingers wiping the tears that didn't seem to stop.

He opened his mouth to speak, but as soon as he tried, a sob burst out as he whispered loud enough for them to hear:

"Just hold me...please?"

He didn't register everything that came after that. All he knew is that the two he considered as his parents guided him to their couch (removing his team jacket and hanging it behind the door) and wrapped him up between them both comfortingly. They stayed in the hug for the remainder of the evening as Yuri just cried and cried.

He didn't know whether it was because he was tired of everything or if it was because of the familial feeling he had as the katsudon and old man held him tightly in a safe embrace, patiently.

He felt safe.

He felt loved.

He felt like he was at home.

Home...yeah. That sounds nice.

Another sob escaped him as he tightened his grip on Yuuri who hugged him even tighter along with Victor.

"We're here Yuri." Yuuri whispered: "We're right here. And we're not going anywhere."

"Let it out Yurachka, you've been very strong for a long time." Victor smiled: "We're so proud of you."

That was all he needed to hear. He gave them a rare smile and snuggled into their embrace, letting all the weight on his shoulders fall.

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> When your only way to escape is through writing :)
> 
> This turned out not so bad in my opinion. I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> If you have any suggestions for future YOI fanfics or any feedback, please comment them down below, thank you!


End file.
